coldsnapfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Greyson
"I need a drink." Appearance Tom is thin and rather sickly looking, with light brown skin dotted with moles. He has wide, anxious brown eyes and short, curly reddish-brown hair. He tends to look slightly sleep deprived and disheveled. He has several parallel scars on his left wrist, and more along his ankles. Personality Tom is a ball of stress, he grew up facing absurdly high expectations and it has left him with more than a few self-worth issues, leading him to be very rough on himself. Although generally quite understanding and helpful to others he's been known to lash out when he's having a particularly rough day. He often seems rather tired (a consequence of anemia), but what he lacks in physical capability he makes up for with quick wits and an impressive intellect. History Tom was born a year after the bombs dropped to a doctor and a politician who already had two older sons. Even though the high status his father held before the bombs dropped meant nothing now, he managed to build a substantial following, grooming each of his sons for high ranking roles from a young age with no care for how that might mentally scar them. When he was 19 Tom's girlfriend (a young medic fresh out of training herself) convinced him to leave the group with her and search for a new home, reasoning that they had valuable enough skills that they could make it on their own. He doesn't regret leaving and they a were doing really well for themselves. Unfortunately, they were attacked just a few months ago, his girlfriend being particularly badly injured. Most of their supplies were stolen, leaving him without the medicine he needed to treat her injuries, so she died. Since then he's been wandering. Relationships Ema Schrodinger : He's still in Mourning :' ''Tom's long-term girlfriend has only been dead for a few months and he's still hurting pretty bad. '''Ajax Ward : Indifferent :' ''They met once, the guy seemed alright. Ema liked him. '''Alexander Greyson : Afraid of :' ''Alex was always unpredictable, Tom doesn't see his middle brother much but the thought of running into him still brings up feelings of anxiety. '''George Greyson : Suspicious :' ''Tom's a Greyson, he knows his family's not to be trusted. '''Albert Greyson : Afraid :' ''There's nothing that Tom would put past his father, nothing. '''Josephine Greyson : Misses : Tom's mother died after he left with Ema, he actually was really close with his mother so that hit him hard. He's recovered but he still wishes he could write to her for advice. Kanbei Greyson : Loves : Tom loves his nephew, every time he passes through Atlanta he makes sure to bring some treat for him. Nakano Greyson : Neutral : George is alright with his sister in law, he doesn't particularly trust her but she hasn't done anything to make him think she's got malicious intent towards him. Amelia Husher : Dislikes : It's like if Alex were female and smarter. Claire Iverse : Dislikes : Comming into his house and accusing him of murder! Accusing Ema of driving him to that by extension! What the hell? Trivia * One of Tom's Rumors was Leaked: Tom and his girlfriend (Ema) followed a yearly route through here with a small group of traveling merchants (true, in fact, they may have treated you before). But let's face it she was really pretty and could be quite the flirt, rumor has it that maybe her death didn't really happen how Tom said it did. You heard that maybe Ema was cheating on him and he found out. Bet he would've been angry, maybe angry enough to kill her. * Tom's got this odd tick; he smiles when he's uncomfortable. Gallery 20181114 173611.jpg 20181114 173545.jpg 20181114 173525 (1).jpg 20181114 173438.jpg 20181114 173313.jpg 20181114 173143.jpg 20181114 173057.jpg 20181114 173027.jpg TomandEmaWaistup.jpg TomandEma.jpg Tom11.png Tom10.png Tom9.png Tom6.png Tom5.jpg Tom2.jpg Tom7.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Medic Category:Rper Character